


Reborn in flame

by RamdomReader



Series: We of the Otherworld [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But her body is the youngest, Character Study, Death, Gen, Phoenixes, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Skylar is older than almost everyone, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Series: We of the Otherworld [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695658





	Reborn in flame

The thing is, Skylar is twenty six, but she's also four thousand three hundred. The thing is, she's lived hundreds of lives. The thing is, she looks young and naive but she always carries a weapon. The thing is, she fakes _everything_ because no-one could ever handle her.

Skylar is young when flames first burst forth from her body, not that she was called Skylar then. Younger than most phoenix shifters. Her parents congratulate her, and begin the process of teaching her control. 

By the time she is twelve, she is as skilled as many of the adults she is surrounded by. She is born of two warrior lines, in a warrior race. Every inch of her is deadly.

At twenty, she can kill with a flick of her wrist. At twenty, she seems normal.

At a hundred years old, she's in her fourth life and she's even better at faking normalcy. It's all so, so faked though. She remembers her deaths in perfect detail and there is little more terrifying than that.

She takes young phoenix shifters under her wing and teaches them control. Teaches them to fight. Talks to them about death and rebirth. 

By the time she's two thousand, she scares even other phoenix shifters with her power. She's dangerous and she knows it. Fire is hers, it obeys her, follows her, calls her, pulls her, is hers. 

She knows she feels strange to Lillian, knows that her ancient consciousness in a young body is strange. She knows that most people find it a little weird.


End file.
